Adam's Story
by HadesGhostGirl
Summary: I felt really sorry for Adam, and decided to rewrite his story from "Jump the Shark" on wards. His story will be slightly happier, but only slightly. Rated T for gore in later chapters
1. Jump the Shark - Part 1

Adam was just coming through the front door with the groceries when he heard it. His mom had screamed.

He was running down the hall to her room before the bag hit the floor. "MOM!" He yelled. "MOM! WHAT'S GOING ON?" Once at her door, he rattled the handle and pushed on the door, trying his hardest to open it. Unfortunately she had blocked the door off. "MOM!" He bashed his shoulder into the door. With a lot of effort, Adam forced the door open just to see an empty room.

That was when he was yanked backwards. "Adam Milligan," The thing said. "Son of John Winchester and Kate Milligan. We've waited for this for a long time!" It hit him around the head and that was all he could remember.


	2. Jump the Shark - Part 2

When Adam came to it was in what seemed to be a tomb. He was tied to a stone dais in the middle of the room and two people stood above him, one of them looked like his mother. "Oh Adam, you're awake." The one that looked like his mom said. "This will be so much more fun with you awake!" She licked her lips.

The other was strangely quiet as it pulled a knife out and ran it delicately along Adam's arm, across his shoulder and up his neck. It stopped the trail, leaving a tingling line all the way it had come, on Adam's cheek. "You are going to be one fine meal my friend!" It finally said, before slashing the knife across his cheek ruthlessly. The other, the one that looked like his mom, also pulled a knife, however this one slashed the knife up the inside of his form arm cutting deep into the flesh. Adam screamed in pain and wrenched at his bindings.

"Why are you doing this to me?" He cried. "I'm just a nobody, a pre-med student!"

"Brother mine," not-his-mom said. "I don't think he knows!"

"Well, this is a surprise!" Other-thing said. "Daddy dearest didn't tell his baby boy the truth did he?"

"What do you mean?" Adam said. His words morphed into a scream as Not-his-mom latched her mouth onto the gash on his arm and sucked, hard. He could feel the blood being drawn from his veins and arteries.

"Daddy dearest never told you that he killed our father?" Other-thing asked, running the knife along Adam's cheek again. He flinched as the knife ran over the cut already there.

"What?" Adam asked, he was feeling light headed.

"Sister," Other-thing said, turning to Not-his-mom. "Stop, you already have the form you need to get to John. I need to take this boys form."

"Yes, brother," She said, removing her blood covered face from Adam's arm. His blood! That was what her face was covered in. She had his blood all over her face.

"Did Daddy not tell Adam about what he does for a living?" Other-thing asked as it drew the knife back down Adam's arm.

"My Dad's a mechanic!" Adam defended.

"Tut tut!" Not-his-mom said. "He genuinely doesn't know brother."

"Daddy was probably trying to protect his little boy," Other-thing said as it pressed the knife against his arm.

"Protect me from what?" Adam said, resisting his bindings fruitlessly.

"If you keep struggling," Not-his-mom said. "You'll just bleed out quicker."

"What do you think he wanted to protect you from, Adie-baby?" Other-thing said. Adam screamed and thrashed as the knife sliced, raggedly, through his flesh. "He wanted to protect you from us! The things that go bump in the night!"

"My Dad is a mechanic!" Adam repeated, weakly.

"You've said that before sweety," Not-his-mom said. "Repeating it doesn't make it true, you know?"

"You're wrong!" Once again Adam's words morphed into a scream as a mouth lowered to a gash on his arm. His eyes widened in horror as Other-thing drank his blood. It ripped a chunk of flesh from his arm, not big enough to leave a hole in his arm if he ever got out of this, but big enough to scar. A scream tore itself from Adam's throat as he watched Other-thing's appearance change.

Right before his eyes, it changed, shifted until it looked just like him. The last thing Adam saw was himself pulling out the phone in his pocket and calling his dad.


	3. Jump the Shark - Part 3

The next time Adam awoke, it was to the sound of a landslide. He looked around blearily. What was going on now?

Suddenly, a man, not much older than him, came into his line of sight. "Please tell me you're not one of them?" Adam said, his voice sounded scratchy and weak. How long had he been here? Why was he still alive?

"Adam?" The man said. "But if you're- Then who's with Sam?"

"Who's Sam?" Adam asked.

"Sam's my brother."

"Oh, okay," Adam said, he could tell the blood loss was getting to him. "Who are you?"

"I'm your older brother," He said. "Now we need to get you out of here before those things come back."

"How are you going to do that?" Adam asked, giggling slightly.

The man, his older brother apparently, looked around briefly. "Good question. First though, I'm going to patch you up as best I can."

After Adam was feeling slightly more like himself he sat on the ground and watched as Dean, he had told him his name as he was working on the makeshift bandages, tried to find a way to get them out of here.

"Hmm," Dean looked up and suddenly seemed to have a plan. He walked to one of the coffins at the side of the crypt.

"What are you doing?" Adam asked, pushing himself up using the wall.

"Getting us out of here what does it look like?" Dean said pulling the rail off the side of the coffin and ramming it through the stained glass ceiling of the tomb.

"And how are you expecting me to get up there?" Adam asked, pointedly holding his forearms, wrapped in the remains of Dean's shirt, out.

"I'll think of something!" Dean said. He somehow managed to get the rail to rest over the hole. Then he pulled himself up through it, with some struggle. After a minute or so Dean appeared back at the hole and Adam had stumbled his way across to the dais. "Adam wrap this as tightly as you can around your waist and hold on!" Dean through the rope of ivy down to Adam.

"Are you sure this'll work Dean?" Adam asked as he wrapped the ivy around himself, careful not to agitate his injured arms.

"Nope, but we need to gank those sons of bitches who got us into this mess in the first place!" Dean said.

"Right," Adam said, not sure if this was the best situation to be in. This man who he had never seen before was claiming to be his brother, and Adam, rather than asking for proof or just plain not believing, was trusting him just on his word. It was strange, but Adam supposed the situation was already much stranger why not believe this man that he was his brother. The jacket he was wearing was definately John Winchester's.

"Ready down there?" Dean asked.

Adam pulled on the rope slightly, cringing as his arms stung. "Yeah, I think so."

"Just hold on tight as you can," Dean said as he pulled on the ivy and slowly lifting Adam clear of the ground. Once he was through the hole Dean pulled him upright. "Kid what's the fastest way back to your house from here?"

After a moments hesitation Adam said, "Follow me" and started running off. Within 5 minutes the pair were outside Adam's house and could hear screaming from within.

"Sammy!" Dean called. "Sammy!" The man was starting to sound panicked as he called for his brother. Dean leant back on his left leg and kicked at the door, level with the lock, with his right.

The door gave immediately.

"Woah!" Adam said, looking at his older brother in awe.

"What?" Dean said before running into the house. "Sammy that Adam isn't Adam!"

Sam was tied to the dining room table with deep gashes on his arms. "Yeah, I worked that out." The not-his-mom and not-him snarled as Dean approached. The man pulled out a knife with a jagged edge that looked deadly sharp.

"Ad," Dean said. "Get Sam."

Somehow Dean held off both creatures, allowing Adam to get Sam loose. The younger of his older brothers appeared to be in a lot of pain, but he shrugged it off. Sam picked up one of the knives the creatures were using, and rammed it through the back of one of them.

That was when the two younger brothers passed out. The last thing Adam heard was "God dammit!" From Dean.

When he came to, damn he seemed to be doing that a lot lately, he was in the hospital. A doctor he didn't recognise was looking at his vitals whilst Dean sat in a chair directly between his bed and another. Adam noticed that Sam was on the other bed. "- Adam?"

That focused his attention back on the doctor. "Hmm? Sorry, what?"

The man smiled. "Understandable, you've lost quite a lot of blood. We can't expect you to keep focused for long." He then gestured to Dean. " Your brother here was just explaining what happened."

"He was?" Adam said, feeling incredibly stupid.

" Yes," the doctor said patiently. "He told me of how he heard about your mother's disappearance and how he and your other brother came to help. But the boy they met wasn't you, and having never met you before, they didn't know. Until that is, it was too late and your attackers had Sam and Dean. If these boys hadn't acted as they had then you and they would probably be dead. You should be proud to have such loving family."

"Yes," Adam said.

After checking on Sam, who was still unconscious, the doctor left.

Once Adam was sure he was gone, he turned to Dean, "Is it true?"

"Is what true, kid?"

"Are you and Sam really my brothers?"

" Yeah, we are," Dean answered tiredly.

"Dad never mentioned you."

"Ditto kid," Dean told him. "Doesn't make it any less true. My parents were John and Mary Winchester and me and Sam were born in Lawrence, Kansas. After mom died we travelled, dad was tracking the thing that killed mom."

"Where is he now?" Adam asked, feeling extremely childish for asking.

A solemn look crossed Dean's face. "He's dead," Dean chuckled humourlessly. "He died to save me."

"Oh," Adam felt horrible for bringing this up.

"Mom died when I was four," Dean suddenly said. "So enough about me, you've just lost both of your parents within a week. That's gotta kill a guy."

"I'm looking on the bright side," Adam said.

Dean snorted. "There's a bright side?"

"Well sure, I have just become an orphan, within the space of a week," Adam stated. "And l was nearly eaten alive by creatures who wanted revenge on my Dad, but I did discover I had two badass older brothers who saved my life and who have stayed with me in the hospital even though at least one of them didn't have to." Adam grinned despite the morbid situation. "Sure I'm probably never going to get to go home again. But at least I'll be with family." Dean began to argue, but Adam cut him off. "You know you can't leave me behind! Who knows how many more creatures have it out for dad who'll find me instead, so you have to take me with you!"

"Kid, you drive a hard argument-" Once again Dean was interrupted.

" Dean,you know he's right," Sam said weakly.

Dean sighed. "Alright fine! But you don't do any of the actual hunting until you can shoot at least two guns perfectly and you can hold your own in hand to hand."

" Deal."

* * *

I will try to keep my chapters at this length from now on... it'll be hard and probably mean that updates are even further apart than they would have been. But I feel I owe it to my readers to lengthen my chapters some what, as this is a problem many have picked up on in other stories I have written.

If you don't mind could you follow me on twitter: HadesGhostGirl (just add the at symbol)


	4. The Rapture - Part 1

Adam had become a part of the Winchester dynamic fairly quickly. Sam had spent the first few weeks teaching him hand to hand, and Dean had started to teach him how to shoot a handgun. Within a day of being with his brothers on a hunt, Adam had picked up a good research strategy.

Sam and Dean were impressed with him.

"Hey twerp," Dean called. " Want a burger?"

"Yeah," Adam called back. "Jerk." Adam had quickly adopted Sam and Dean's nicknames for each other, as had twerp fast become his nickname.

He progressed quickly in hand to hand and was soon able to shoot several of the guns in the Winchester arsenal, as well as wield many of the other weapons they had. With this in mind Adam was finally allowed to help on hunts with more than research.

"Hey Ad," Dean said.

" Yeah De?" Adam replied, putting the newspaper he was scouring down.

"Got something for you." With that Dean threw an ID badge at Adam.

" No way!" Adam said grinning. " You're letting me go Federal?"

"Next case we need Feds for, then you and Sam can take it," Dean agreed.

"Thanks Dean."

"Yeah whatever twerp."

" Jerk," came the chorus of the two younger brothers.

A few days later, whilst the three were between hunts, Dean woke up rather suddenly. Immediately the eldest Winchester began to collect his things. Sam and Adam shared a look.

"Dean?" Adam asked.

"Sammy, " Dean said. "Ad, Cas is in trouble."

"What do you mean 'Cas is in trouble'?" Sam said poorly imitating Dean.

"I mean that Cas has something to tell me and before he could complete the message he disappeared!" Dean snapped at his brothers.

"Dean, Cas was never here," Adam said.

Dean groaned. Why couldn't his brothers just trust him on this? "Cas told me in a dream!"

"A dream?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, some sort of angel mojo."

"Right so where do we find him?" Sam asked. Adam had started collecting his stuff up. Dean tells the pair the address Cas had told him.

"Okay," Sam replied as he joined his brothers in collecting their possessions.

When the trio arrived at the warehouse, Adam in the back, Sam shotgun, and Dean driving. The brothers enter the place and immediately it is obvious that violence has taken place within. Adam glances around, gun in hand and ready. The lights flicker and he tightens his hold. "Guys?" Adam called as his brothers continue on.

"Adam, it ain't no demons, just a lighting fault," Dean reassures, kicking at a partially split wire on the floor. After a little longer searching the demolished warehouse Sam decides to make conversation.

"Well, what did he say, Dean? What was so important?"

Dean glanced at his younger brother. "If I knew, would I be here?"

Adam was nervous about what was going on and kept falling back slightly, not too far. He wasn't the stupid blonde girl in the horror film. But as they reached the top of a set of stairs, Adam is right with them.

"What the hell..." Adam and Dean say at the same time.

"Looks like a bomb went off," Sam says shining his torch over the room, highlighting the twisted metal and smashed concrete.

Dean does the same. "There was a fight here," Dean comments. Sparks fly from various exposed wires.

"Between who- er what?" Adam said, gripping his gun as tightly as he could. Dean shakes his head, unsure of the answer just yet. The family walk further in and sparks ignite all around them. Dean's torch passed over a symbol on the wall, made of blood.

"Check it out!" The oldest brother said. When Sam and Adam looked at it, he directed a question at Sam. "Look familiar?"

"Yeah it does," Sam replied, studying the symbol intently. Adam looks incredibly confused as the pair become slightly worried.

"What is it?" Adam asked.

"Angel Banishing Symbol," Sam and Dean said.


	5. The Rapture - Part 2

A groan drew the brothers attention across the room. "Sam, Adam," Dean warned his brothers before he suddenly said; "Cas?" upon seeing a trench coated figure lying amongst the rubble. "Cas? Cas. Hey, Cas!"

The voice that comes from the throat, although rough with having just woken up, was no where near as rough as Cas's voice. "What's- What's- What's going on?"

Dean, having knelt next to the vessel, placed his hand to his back. "Just take it easy. Take it easy," Dean said.

The vessel looks up and seemed to realise something. "Oh no," He said.

Sam crouches next to his older brother. "Cas, you okay?" He asks. Adam frowns at the man before him, something seems- different. The angel doesn't seem at all like Sam and Dean had described.

"Ugh," He held a hand to his head. It was pounding like crazy. "Castiel. I'm not Castiel. It's me."

A light clicked in Adam's head. This was an empty vessel. "Erm, so what's your name?"

Adam spoke at the same time as Sam said, "Who's 'me'?"

"Jimmy, my names Jimmy."

Dean, who had been relatively quiet up to now, spoke up then. "Where the hell is Castiel?" Sam and Adam shared a glance.

Jimmy looked around the brothers before his gaze settled on Dean, the intensity so much less than the eldest was used to. "He's gone."

Later on the three brothers were back at their motel room, Jimmy with them sans trench coat. The aforementioned empty vessel was chowing down on a hamburger. Jimmy groaned in happiness.

"You mind slowing down?" Dean asked, feeling slightly uncomfortable. "You're gonna give me angina."

"I'm hungry," Jimmy said, taking another bite.

Adam appeared to slip into what Sam and Dean had taken to calling 'Doctor Mode'. "When was the last time you had anything to eat?"

"I don't know," Jimmy said, feeling incredibly unhelpful. "Months?" With that said the man continued to eat his hamburger, making almost obscene sounds. Dean felt kind of dirty hearing those sounds from Cas's mouth, even if it was Jimmy's in the first place.

"That's not good," Adam said. "Do you think carrying an angel shotgun would affect a guys health?"

"You're the Doctor, twerp," His brothers both said.

"Bitch, Jerk," Adam muttered.

Sam turned back to Jimmy, "What the hell happened back there?" He said. "It looked like an angel Battle Royale."

"All I remember is a flash of white light and I, uh..." Jimmy paused, took another bite of his burger. He swallowed and then continued. "I woke up and I was just, you know, like, me again."

Adam glanced at his brothers before focusing on Jimmy again. "So, what? Angel ups and leaves without even a goodbye kiss?"

"I really don't know," Jimmy said, giving the youngest brother a small smile.

"You remember anything about being possessed?" Sam asked. "Anything at all?"

"Yeah, bits and pieces," Jimmy said, shrugging with one shoulder. "I mean, angel inside of you, it's kinda like being chained to a comet."

Dean cringed. "That doesn't sound fun."

"Understatement."

"Cas said he wanted to tell us something," Sam pointed out.

"Please tell me you remember what," Adam said, leaning forward.

Jimmy glanced at them apologetically. "Sorry, no clue.

"Come on," Dean said. "What _do _you know?"

Jimmy stared at him, in a very Cas like way, but it seemed so much less intense. "My name is Jimmy Novak. I'm from Pontiac, Illinois. I have a family, Amelia is my wife and Claire's our daughter..." And Jimmy launched into a rendition of his life, leading up to Castiel. "The er... the first time Castiel contacted me was a little painful."

"Now who's understating?" Dean said, grinning.

Jimmy smiled at the hunter and continued his tale.

Some time later, after Jimmy had finished his tale, Sam and Dean were talking outside, Adam was watching them. jimmy was eating his burgers. "What do you think they're talking about?" The empty vessel said.

"Most likely," Adam started before turning towards him. "You."

Jimmy gulped. "Yeah. 'suppose that'll happen now won't it."

"Yeah, it will indeed," Adam said, turning back to watching his brothers talk, he tried to make out what they were saying but couldn't quite work it out.

When Sam and Dean came inside they told Jimmy the one thing he didn't won't to hear, and Adam agreed with him. "The hell are you talking about, I can't go home?"

"Yeah," Adam threw his two cents in. "Why can't he go home?"

"There's a good chance you have a bull's-eye painted on your back," Dean told the Angel-less vessel.

"Oh," Adam said, knowing that that was bad and that his brothers were, in fact, right about this.

"What?" Jimmy didn't seem to understand. "From who?"

"Demons," Dean said.

Jimmy pulled a face at Dean. "Come on," he said. "That's crazy. What do they want with me?" At this Adam snorted, surely it's obvious what they wanted with him?

"I don't know," Dean said, obviously actually knowing but not wanting to outright say it. "Information, maybe?"

"I don't know anything!" Jimmy insisted.

"I know, but-" Dean tried to explain but Jimmy interrupted him.

"Look, I'm done, okay?" Jimmy said, trying to get the three brothers before him to understand. "With demons, angels, all of it. I just want to go home."

"We understand," Dean said, sincerely. Dean only had a few memories of life before _this _but what he remembered was nice. Adam agreed wholeheartedly with Jimmy, but knew that his only family now were his brothers, and to be with them he couldn't go home. If he went home, all his friends would probably be dead within the month. They needed to find a way to get Jimmy to understand the danger he would put his family in.

"I don't think you do understand," Jimmy said, of course he had to be just as oblivious as Cas, didn't he? Of course he had to be unable to see when someone truly understands what it is you're going through. "I've been shot and stabbed and healed, and my body has been dragged all over the Earth. By some miracle, I'm out, and I'm done," Jimmy punctuated his speech by standing up. "I've given enough, okay?"

"Look," Sam said, once again the brothers were trying to convince him of what was safest. "All we're saying is that until we figure this out, the safest place is with us."

"How long?"

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it," Sam said, deliberately being vague to try and make it seem like there was a way out, even when there wasn't. Jimmy just shook his head and tried to push his way past Sam, to the door.

"Where are you going?" Dean asked.

"To see my wife and daughter," Jimmy stated. "Okay?" He tacked that on the end sarcastically, he wasn't really asking for permission.

"No you're not," Sam said, blocking Jimmy's way. "You're just going to put those people in danger."

"Sam's right, Jimmy," Adam added. If Jimmy remembered anything about him, it would probably be that he was basically ripped from a normal life, hopefully that would play to his advantage. It didn't.

"So, what, now I'm a prisoner?" Jimmy asked, shoulders slumping in defeat. He knew he wasn't getting out of this. That didn't mean he wasn't going to try.

"Harsh way to put it," Sam said, not denying it to be true.

Later on that night Sam was watching over the three in the room. Jimmy was in Sam's bed, Adam was on the sofa bed and Dean was in his own bed, all three appeared to be asleep. Seeing them seemingly asleep Sam thought he could just nip outside for a 'coke' without anyone noticing.

Once he had left the room Jimmy got up, snuck past the youngest and oldest of the brothers and left the motel room.

As he left Adam sat up, he wasn't awake enough to comprehend what was happening. This, of course, meant that Adam let Jimmy go before falling back into sleep.

In the morning, Dean was brushing his teeth as Adam and Sam packed quickly. "Dean, would you hurry up?" Sam complained at his older brother. With his toothbrush in his mouth, Dean laughed.

"Sorry," Adam said. "Is this somehow funny?"

Dean grinned around his toothbrush, and said, "Mr Big-Bad-Prison-Guard, Jimmy McMook give you the slip?" He put his toothbrush away. "Yeah, it's pretty funny. What were you doing anyway?"

Sam glanced away as he said, "I was getting a coke."

"Was it a refreshing coke?" Dean asked. Adam sniggered.

Sam rolled his eyes at his childish brothers. "Can we just go, please?"

They all finished packing, within minutes of Dean finishing brushing his teeth, and were on the road after Jimmy. Dean, of course, was driving with Adam behind him and Sam beside him. No one was speaking and it was becoming a little awkward. Suddenly, Anna appeared next to Adam.

"Hey, guys," She said, having not been noticed by any of them.

"Ahh! Jeez!" Dean yelled as he jerked the steering wheel in surprise, accompanied by a muttered expletive from Adam.

"Smooth," Anna mocked Dean.

Dean glared at her in the rearview mirror. "You ever trying calling ahead?"

"I like the element of surprise," She told him.

"Well," Dean said. "You look terrific." Both Sam and Adam looked out of their windows, feeling like they were intruding on something, something incredibly awkward.

"Um, yeah," Anna said, feeling the awkward atmosphere. "Not the most appropriate time, Dean. You let Jimmy get away?"

"Talk to Ginormo, and possibly Twerpy," Dean said, indicating his brothers with a wave of his right hand.

"Sam," Anna said. "You seem different."

"Me?" Sam asked, nervously. "I don't know. Heh. A haircut?" Dean and Adam gave him funny looks, knowing full well he hadn't had more than a trim in years.

"That's not what I'm talking about," Anna said, giving Sam a meaningful look before nodding to Adam and shifting her focus back to Dean. "So, what'd Jimmy tell you? HE remember anything?"

"Why?" Dean asked. "What's going on?"

"It's Cas," Anna said. "He got sent back home. Well, more like dragged back."

"To heaven?" Dean asked, making eye contact in the rearview mirror. "That's not a good thing?"

"No," Anna said simply, at the three blank looks she was getting she elaborated. "That's a very bad thing. Painfully, awfully bad. He must have seriously pissed someone off."

"I wonder what did that?" Adam said, sarcasm tinging his tone.

Dean smirked at Adam, again through the mirror. "Cas said he had something to tell me. Something important."

"What?" Anna asked.

"I don't know."

"Does Jimmy know?"

"I don't think so."

"You don't think so?" Anna said, she shook her head. "Whatever it is, it's huge. You gotta find out for sure."

Sam turned around in his seat. "That's why we're going after Jimmy."

Anna turned to face Sam. "That's why you shouldn't have let him go in the first place. He's probably dead by now."

"Just what we needed to hear," Adam said, glaring out of his window.

Before they reached Jimmy's place they ran out of Gas. So they stopped at a Gas station to fill up. Sam was just out of earshot for Adam and Dean, but whoever he was on the phone to, he seemed desperate to get ahold of them.

Finally, they reached the Novak's house but all was not well. Inside there was a fight going on. Sam and Dean shared a glance before falling into action, Adam not far behind his brothers.

Jimmy is being beaten by a female demon and a male demon is getting very close to killing him. Dean tightens his grip on Ruby's knife and approaches the male demon over Jimmy. Before this demon can make its mark, Dean slits his throat. Sam grabs the second demon with his 'mojo'.

Whilst Sam is holding her Dean and Adam look at him. "Go," Sam says. "Get them out of here."

"Go," Dean called to the family. "Go."

"Get out," Adam added. "Quickly!"

Jimmy and Claire ran out of the house as quickly as they could. Adam followed them out. Dean did not. Sam tried to exorcise the demon, but can't.

"Aw," The demon said. "Can't get it up, can you, Sam?" She laughed.

Dean glanced at his brother, pulled Ruby's knife up and said, "No, but I can." But before Dean could get the knife anywhere near the demon, it fled from its host body. A black cloud of smoke rising from the throat of the poor woman. Before that same woman has collapsed Dean dragged Sam to the Impala. "Come on, come on, come on, come on."

When Sam and Dean arrived at the Impala, Jimmy, Claire and Adam were already waiting. Once Jimmy saw the boys he said "Thank god."

Dean looked around, frowning. "Where's your wife?"

Amelia came up behind them. "Right here," She said.

Dean, briefly surveyed their group. "Let's go," He said and they all climbed into the Impala. Adam, who usually has quite the spacious journey, felt slightly claustrophobic pressed against the door with Jimmy on his left. Claire was enjoying sitting on her mother's lap whilst they drove.

After an inconceivable amount of time to Adam, they pulled up in a parking garage. Adam, Jimmy (now wearing his trench coat again), Dean and Sam climbed out. Adam was just glad to have some personal space back.

"You were right," Jimmy said.

"I'm sorry we were," Dean told him, shifting his weight slightly.

Jimmy looked over the brothers before him. "I'm telling you, I don't know anything!" Jimmy exclaimed, keeping his voice down in case Claire heard him.

"I don't think _they're _inclined to believe you on that," Adam said. Then he added, "We are. They won't be."

Sam held his hand out to the side, as he said, "And even if they did, you're a vessel. They're still gonna wanna know what makes you tick."

"Which means vivisection, if they're feeling generous," Dean said.

"Molecular if they aren't," Adam added. Sam and Dean glared at him. "What? It's true."

Sam shook his head, but didn't deny it. Instead he just continued talking to Jimmy, "I'm gonna tell you once again, you're putting your family in danger. You have to come with us."

"How long?" Jimmy asked, knowing that he won't like the answer but needing confirmation of what he thought the answer would be. "And don't give me that 'cross that bridge when we get to it' crap."

"Don't you get it?" Sam asked, feeling slightly annoyed with Jimmy. "Forever. The demons will never stop. You can never be with your family. So you either get as far away from them as possible or you put a bullet in your head. And that's how you keep your family safe. But there's no getting out and there's no going home."

"Well," Dean said. "Don't sugar coat it, Sam."

And Adam said, "Jeez Sam, lighten up a bit."

"I'm just telling the truth, guys," Sam told them. "Someone has to."

Jimmy nodded to Sam and walked back over to the Impala. He opened the back door to speak to Amelia. "Sam," Dean said. "What is up with you?"

"What's up with me?" Sam asked. "Nothings up with me, I'm fine. I don't know what you're talking about."

"You seem a little jumpy is all," Adam added, just as worried for Sam as Dean was.

"Stop worrying about me guys, I'm fine," Sam said and walked away a little. Dean and Adam exchanged worried looks. After having discussed what was going to happen, Jimmy and Amelia reemerged from the Impala, Jimmy was carrying Claire.

"Claire sweetheart, wake up," Jimmy gently nudged the girl in his arms awake. After Claire was awake, Sam led the family over to a car, which he broke into and hot wired.

"Okay, so, uh," Sam said, gesturing towards the hot wired car. "Here's your car."

Jimmy knelt in front of Claire. "Hey," he said, putting his hand on her shoulder. "Take care of your mom, okay, bub?"

"Okay," Claire repeated her father.

Jimmy smiled at his daughter and climbed into the back of the Impala, where Adam was already sitting, feeling slightly awkward around the family. As they drove away, nobody noticed Amelia's eyes turn black.

They drive for a while, at some point Jimmy had fallen asleep in the back seat. Dean glanced at Sam. "What the hell happened back there?" He asked.

"What?" Sam asked, glaring out the windscreen.

"You practically fainted trying to gank a demon," Dean pointed out, glancing at Sam again.

"Okay, I didn't faint," Sam said, trying to redirect the conversation. "I got a little dizzy."

Adam glanced between his brothers. " what are you guys talklking about?" He asked.

Well, you can call it whatever you want," dean said, clearly ignoring Adam. "Point is, you used to be strong enough to kill Alistair. Now you can't even kill a stunt-demon number 3?"

"What do you want me to say about it, Dean?" Sam asked, also ignoring Adam.

"About what?" Adam asked, only to be ignored again.

"Well for starters," Dean said. "What's going on with your mojo?"

Adam interrupted here, trying to get his brothers to talk to him. "Sam has mojo now?"

But Dean spoke over him. "-I mean, it's yo-yoing all over the place. I'm not trying to pick a fight here, okay? I just - you're scaring me, man."

Adam grunted, giving up on getting the attention of his brothers.

"I'm scaring myself," Sam said. At that moment, Sam's phone rang. "Hello?" He answered the phone. "Who is this?" Sam turned and held the phone out to Jimmy, who had woken up when the phone rang. "Hey, it's your wife?"

Jimmy took the phone from Sam and held it to his ear. "Amelia?" After a brief moment, which all three brothers stared at Jimmy. "Oh my God!"

After relating what had happened to the brothers, Dean set off in a different direction. "This day seems to be angled against us..." Adam commented.

When they arrived at a warehouse, they seemed to frequent warehouses, the four climbed out of the Impala. "Alright," Dean said. "They're expecting you to come alone. That's exactly what your gonna do."

"We'll work our way through the catwalks," Sam added.

"We'll be right behind you," Adam assured.

"All you gotta do is stay calm and stall," Dean said. Let us do our job."

"You want me to stay calm?" Jimmy asked, sounding outraged. "This is my family we're talking

about."

"Listen to me," Dean said, pointing his hand at Jimmy. "This will work. You understand? Nobody's gonna get hurt."

Under his breath, Adam muttered, "Jinxed it."

"Yeah, whatever," Jimmy said, seeming incredibly tense, contrasting his dismissive tone. "Give me a minute, okay?" Jimmy walked off towards the warehouse.

Once he was far enough away, Sam turned to Dean and said, "There is no way they're expecting him to come alone, Dean. You know it's probably a trap."

"Yeah, I know," Dean said. This exchange between his brothers had drawn Adam in to their conversation completely. "That's why I have a plan."

Sam and Dean had to get themselves caught. So they did. They were led through the warehouse by three demons, one to hold each of them and one to open doors, presumably. Adam, as planned, was not with them. "Nice plan," Sam said.

"Yeah, well," Dean said. "Nobody bats 1000."

Amelia looked to one of the demons." Got the knife?"

The demon holding Sam shook his head. "They ain't got it on 'em," He said.

"And you know what's funny?" Amelia said.

"You wearing a soccer mom?"Dean said.

Amelia smiles, sarcastically. "Is I was actually bummed to get this detail, picking up an empty vessel. Sort of like a milk run," She said, shrugging she gestured to Sam and Dean grandly. "Now look who landed in my lap."

"Yeah, well," Sam said, indicating his captured state. "You got us, okay? Let these people go."

"Oh Sam," Amelia said in a baby-talk voice. "It's easy to act chivalrous when your wonder girl powers aren't working, huh? Now for the punch line. Everybody dies." With that she shot Jimmy in the gut, who fell to his knees. She then turned to one of the Demons holding the brothers. "Waste little orphan Annie," She said before demon let go of Sam and started to approach Claire, who happened to be tied to a chair completely unconscious. Claire suddenly sat up, grabbed the pipe the demon was using as a weapon and placed a hand to the demons forehead. The ropes that once bound Claire, burnt away. Jimmy, who was lay on the ground, stared at his daughter in utter horror.

"Castiel," Jimmy said. Whilst Castiel was making his appearance as a prepubescent girl, Adam appeared and approached Sam and Dean. A fight had been going on between the remaining 2 demons and Sam and threw the demon knife to Sam who caught it and held the demon he was fighting down, he was staring at her neck. The male demon is still beating Dean down, Claire-Castiel approached and killed the demon Dean was fighting. Dean, Adam and Cas looked at Sam in horror. The middle brother turned to face them, blood dripping from his chin.

Sam turned back and stabbed the demon in the heart. He stood. He turned to the assembled group. Sam held out his hand and caught Amelia, exorcising her with his recharged 'mojo'. Dean held Amelia and Castiel made his way over to Jimmy. Jimmy who was still dying of a gunshot wound to the gut. Adam still stared at Sam with horror and disbelief, and a little confusion as he hadn't the slightest clue as to what just happened. "OF course we keep our promises," Claire-Castiel said. "Of course you have our gratitude. You served us well. Your work is done. It's time to go home now. Your real home. You'll rest forever in the fields of the Lord. Rest now, Jimmy."

"No," Jimmy said, weakly. "Claire?"

"She's with me now," Castiel said. "She's chosen. IT's in her blood, as it was in yours."

"Please, Castiel," Jimmy begged. "Me, just take me. Take me, please."

The brothers and Amelia were beginning to approach the pair, but upon seeing that they were still talking stopped. This was a moment between angel and vessel. "I wanna make sure you understand," Castiel told Jimmy. "You won't die or age. If this last year was painful for you, picture a hundred, a thousand more like it." All who were listening, the brothers, Amelia, Jimmy and to some extent Claire, got the impression that Castiel wasn't exaggerating. They knew that whatever the future held for Jimmy, it wouldn't be pleasant. But Jimmy knew that he didn't want Claire to go through that.

"It doesn't matter," Jimmy said. "You take me. Just take me."

"As you wish," Castiel said and Claire's hand came up and touched Jimmy's face. A bright light illuminated Jimmy from the inside. Claire dropped onto all fours and Castiel, now once again within Jimmy's body, stood. Castiel walked past Amelia, trench coat flaring out behind him. Once Castiel was past her, a spell seemed to break over amelia and she ran to her daughter and wrapped her in her arms. Castiel and Amelia's eyes met before Castiel turned to leave.

"Cas, hold up," Dean said, turning to the angel. "What were you gonna to tell me?"

"I learned my lesson while I was away, Dean," Castiel said. "I serve heaven, I don't serve man, and I certainly don't serve you." Adma whistled. Then Castiel continued to walk away.

After making sure that Amelia and Claire were alright, Dean, Adam and Sam set off again. Dean, of course, behind the wheel. What was strange was that no one was talking, no music was playing. There was literally no sound. Utter silence, except the rain hitting the roof of the Impala.

Sam broke the silence. "All right," He said. "Let's hear it."

"What?" Dean asked, not meeting Sam's searching eyes.

"Drop the bomb, man," Sam said. "You saw what I did. Come on, stop the car, take a swing."

"I'm not going to take a swing," Dean said.

"Can I take a swing?" Adam asked.

"No, Ad," Dean told him, not even looking in the rearview mirror with a smile in his eyes. This was serious and Adam wasn't quite sure what was going on, but it seemed to have been coming for awhile."

"If you aren't gonna take a swing," Sam said. "Then scream, chew me out."

"I'm not mad, Sam," Dean said.

"I don't even know what's going on," Adam tried to prompt an explanation.

One never came. "Come on," Sam said. "You're not mad?"

"Nope," Dean said.

"Right," Sam said. "At least let me explain myself."

"Don't," Dean said. "I don't care."

"You don't care?" Sam asked.

"I care," Adam said. "Stop ignoring me."

"What do you want me to say, that I'm disappointed?" Dean asked, who was looking completely stoic. Unaffected by the conversation. "Yeah, I am. But, mostly, I'm just tired, man. I'm done. I am just done." As Dean finished, Sam's phone rang and he answered it.

"Hey, Bobby," He said.

"Hey," Bobby's voice said down the line. "You and your brothers better shag ass to my place ASAP."

"What's going on?" Sam asked him.

"The apocalypse, genius," Bobby said. "Now get your asses over here." With that Sam hung up.

"What'd he say?" Dean asked.

After arriving at Bobby's, not long after the phone call, the four approached the door to the panic room. "Well," Bobby said. "Thanks for shaking tail."

"Yeah," Dean said. "You got it."

"No problem," Adam said.

Sam opened the door, saw a bed set up in the room. "Go on inside," Bobby said. "I wanna show you something." Dean and Bobby hung back at the door. Adam was going to step inside, but Dean caught hold of his arm.

"All right," Sam asked. "So, uh, what's the big demon problem?" He turned to the three in the doorway as he spoke.

"You are," Bobby said and before Sam could react he said. "This is for your own good." Bobby pulled the door shut.

"Guys?" Sam said. "hey, hey. What?" As Sam spoke Bobby closed and latched the window. "This isn't funny. Guys! Hey! Guys?"

As Sam was yelling Adam turned to Dean and Bobby. "Now can you explain what's going on?"


	6. Interlude

Adam was sat on the couch, Bobby was stood a couple feet in front of him and Dean was pacing between them. Muffled by the walls of the Panic Room as well as the structure of the house, Sam's agonised cries rang around them. "Right, so explain?" Adam asked.

Dean stopped in his pacing, his arms coming up and crossing over his chest. "I don't know what to tell you Ad," he said.

"How about why Sam's locked up in the panic room?" Adam asked. "This has something to do with demon blood, right?"

"Yep," Bobby said. "Sam's a right idjit for letting himself get hooked on that stuff."

"Why?" Adam asked, pressing his palm in to the material either side of his thighs.

"Demon blood is the most addictive substance there is," Bobby said. "Once your on it, you feel like you can't live without it, much like any other drug. Except that with demon blood you gain powers by drinking it, Sam's psychic abilities, and if you don't get enough but continue to use the powers you might just die."

"Oh," Adam said, his face having gone completely white. At college he'd had a friend who had gone off the reserve. He took everything. When they finally found him he was just this side of comatose with a severe overdose on heroin, as well as alcohol poisoning. He died two days after being admitted to hospital.

"Yeah, oh," Dean said, anger tainting his tone and posture. Anger directed at Sam for drinking demon blood, at Ruby for getting Sam to drink demon blood and at himself for not noticing sooner.

"Will he be okay?" Adam asked, seriously worried for his older brother.

"I hope so," Bobby said. The forlorn look in Dean's eyes told Adam that his oldest brother wasn't to hopeful about Sam's recovery.

* * *

A little short chapter just to give you something whilst I work on the next chapter; based on the episode When the Levee Breaks.


	7. When the Levee Breaks - Part 1

Adam hadn't moved from his spot on the couch for a good hour or so. Dean and Bobby were not to far away, he could hear what they were saying, but wasn't really paying attention. At some point Bobby had poured himself and Dean a shot of whisky each. "How longs this gonna go on for?" One of them said, Adam's shocked mind couldn't work out who. Maybe Dean?

"Here let me look it up in my demon-detox manual," the other, which Adam assumed was Bobby, even if his mind still hadn't separated the two. "Oh wait. No one ever wrote one. No telling how long it'll take. Hell, or if Sam'll even survive." They had spoken about Sam dying earlier, but they made it sound like it was continuing to drink the blood that would kill him then, not stopping drinking it. Adam shrank back into the threadbare cushions, older brothers were supposed to be strong. Older brothers were supposed to look after younger brothers. Adam knew that Sam had been used to being the younger brother, but when they first met Sam seemed so strong. Having stabbed a ghoul in the back with two massives gashes, one in each wrist, Adam had thought Sam could do anything.

But here Sam was, not all that long after Adam's initial impression, being detoxed off of demon blood. This wasn't fair. Adam had started to rely on, _need, _both of his older brothers. He couldn't lose one of them. If he felt like this, God knows how Dean was feeling.

Adam was wrenched from his thoughts by the phone ringing. Bobby sighed and answered it. "Hello," There was a pause as he listened to the person on the other end. "Suck dirt and die Rufus. You call me again, I'll kill ya." With that Bobby hung up.

"What's up with Rufus?" Dean asked. Adam was only barely listening, not really sure what they were talking about.

"He knows," Bobby said, not seeming to want to explain his actions. The phone rang again and Bobby answered. "I'm busy, you son of a bitch. This better be important."

After Bobby got off of the phone with Rufus, he started to explain what he had been told. "The news," Bobby said. "The news ain't good."

"This is what Rufus called about?" Dean asked, looking at the news. "'Key West sees ten species go extinct.'"

"Yep," Bobby said. Adam had actively been listening now, rather than just melting into the grotty couch. "Plus Alaska. Fifteen-man fishing crew all stricken blind, cause unknown. New York teacher goes postal, locks the door, kills exactly 66 kids." Bobby paused for a moment letting Dean and Adam take in what he said. "All this in a single day. I looked them up. There's no doubt about it. They're all seals. Breaking. Fast."

"Seals?" Adam asked.

"666 in total," Dean said. "Break 66, including the first and last, and you free the Devil."

"That's not good," Adam said.

"You could say that," Dean said. "You could also say it's pretty freaking disastrous."

"How many are left?" Adam asked, looking between the two of them.

"Who knows? Can't be many?" Bobby looked at Dean. "Where the hell are your angel pals?"

"You tell me," Dean said. Honestly having no idea where any of the angels are.

There was a brief moment where all three just kind of stared off solemnly. Before Bobby broke the silence. "I'm just wondering." He said.

"What?" Dean and Adam both said.

"The apocalypse being nigh and all..." Bobby trailed off before continuing. "Is now really the best time to be having this little domestic drama of ours?"

"What do you mean?" Dean asked, Adam had a confused frown on his face as he looked on.

"Well, I don't like this any more than you do," Bobby said, from that Dean got a fairly good idea of where he was going and he already disagreed. "But Sam can kill demons. He's got a shot at stopping armageddon."

"So what?" Dean asked. "Sacrifice Sam's life, his soul, for the greater good?" Dean asked. "Is that what you're saying? Times are bad so let's use Sam as a nuclear war head?" Adam suppressed a laugh at that mental image, there was a time and a place and whilst this may be the place, it definitely wasn't the time.

"Look," Bobby said. "i know you hate me for suggesting it. I hate me for suggesting it. I love that boy like a son." Bobby paused as if making sure the two boys in the room knew that extended to them two, especially Adam as the new addition to the family. "All I'm saying is maybe he's here right now instead of on the battlefield because we love him too much."

Not long after Bobby's - was it a speech? - talk, Dean disappeared outside. After a few minutes Adam and Bobby could hear Dean shouting Cas's name as loudly as he could. He probably thought that by being outside they wouldn't hear him, he was wrong. Every desperate cry and pleading shout was heard by both Adam and Bobby, Sam was too busy shouting himself to hear anything else. Bobby gave Adam a look, which the youngest of John's sons took to mean 'go found out what that idjit is doing out there' which, really, wasn't far off.

When Adam arrived, he stayed hidden. "Well it's about time," He heard Dean say. "I've been screaming myself hoarse out here for about two and a half hours." Yeah and Adam was really getting a headache from it.

"What do you want?" Castiel's voice said.

"You can start with what the hell happened in Illinois," Dean said. Adam felt like he was intruding on a domestic or something. It was really quite awkward. He also felt really bad about spying on Dean, so he decided that knowing Dean had got an answer out of Cas, he headed back inside.

Once he was inside, Adam was confronted by Bobby. "What happened then?" He said. "THe idjit ain't yellin' anymore."

"That'll be because his angel showed up," Adam said.

"'Bout damn time," Bobby said. "All the yellin' was giving me a headache. What did he say?"

"Not much, that I'm aware of," Adam confessed. "I left before they really got talking. It felt like I Was intruding on a private moment or something..."

"You goddamn idjit," Bobby said. "Now Dean's going to go do something goddamn stupid."

* * *

I have decided that rather than give you the beast of a chapter like the one before last I will split each Episode adaption into parts. These parts will coresponding-ish to where the add break would be in the actual episode... C:


	8. When the Levee Breaks - Part 2

"Guys! Help! Bobby! Dean! Guys! Adam!" Sam's yells were still filling the house. "Guys! Hey! Help!" Dean had come in not too long ago and had been cornered by Bobby and Adam who forced him to explain his conversation with Cas.

"Correct me if I'm wrong," Bobby said. "But you willingly signed up to be the angels' bitch?"

"'Cause that is definitely what it sounds like," Adam added.

Dean glared at the pair of them. "I'm sorry. You prefer 'sucker'?" Bobby said, clearly annoyed with Dean. "After everything you said about them? Now you trust them?"

"Come on guys, give me a little credit," Dean complained. "I've never trusted them less. I mean, they come on like shady politicians from planet Vulcan."

"Then why in the world did you go and-" Adam tried to say but Dean interrupted him.

"Because what other option do I have?" Dean yelled. "It's either trust the angels or let Sammy trust a demon."

"I see your point," Bobby said. Adam had turned around, facing towards the door to the basement. At some point during their conversation Sam had stopped yelling.

"You guys hear that?" Adam asked.

"That's a little too much nothing," Bobby said.

All three rush towards the basement, down the stairs and over to the door to the panic room. Bobby opened the hatch and they peered through the barred window. Inside they can see Sam on the floor writhing and twitching. He was having a seizure.

"What if he's faking?" Dean asked, worry and hesitation clear in his voice.

"You really think he'd do that?" Adam asked in what Dean had internally labeled as the 'little brother voice'.

"I think he'd do anything," Dean said.

Sam's body was wrenched from the floor and slammed into the wall by an invisible force. "That ain't faking," Bobby yelled, heaving the door open. The three rushed inside and grab ahold of Sam. Once they had hold of him, they dragged him over to the cot and pinned him too it.

"We're going to need to secure him," Adam said in 'Doctor mode'. "Make sure he can't hurt himself. Just to be safe." Adam and Bobby work on tying Sam down. Dean stands off to the side, in shock about what was happening with Sam.

"Dean!" Bobby yelled. "You with me? Dean! Fasten his feet down! Dean! Before he has another fit!"

"Yeah, yeah," Dean said. "Let's just get this over with."

Once they were all, obviously not Sam, back in the living room, Bobby turned to Dean and Adam, and said "I'm gonna ask one more time. Are we absolutely sure we're doing the right thing?"

"Bobby," Adam said. "No way in hell would Sam have been doing what he is doing down there if it wasn't for the demon blood. Even if we were detoxing him off of some drug he wouldn't be magically throwing himself into walls."

"That demon blood is killing him," Dean said, gesturing wildly with grief consuming his green eyes.

"No it isn't," Bobby countered. "We are."

"What?" Both the youngest and oldest brother asked.

"I'm sorry," Bobby yelled. The way he said it juxtaposed the meaning of the phrase. "I can't bite my tongue any longer." After this there was a brief pause from Bobby in which he prepared himself for what he was about to say. "We're killing him. Keeping him locked up down there. The cold turkey thing ain't working. If- if he doesn't get what he needs, soon, Sam's not gonna last much longer."

"No," Dean said, force behind his voice. "I'm not giving him demon blood. I won't do it."

"And if he dies?" Bobby asked, apprehension in his voice as he knew what Dean's reaction to Sam dying before had been. Adam watched his brother in concern. He was the youngest he shouldn't have to worry about his older brothers so much, but damn it if he didn't they'd get each other killed - again.

"Then at least he dies human!" Dean exclaimed, at a normal volume. The volume reduction in his voice seemed to have a greater impact than his yelling previously. "I would die for him in a second," Dean said after a pause. "But I won't let him do this to himself. I can't." He looked between Adam and Bobby as if searching for support. "I guess I found my line. I won't let my brother turn into a monster."

Just after nightfall, Adam was staring out of the window. Bobby had gone outside moments ago having heard something. He had taken a gun. "Er - Dean?" Adam said. "You might want to see this."


	9. When the Levee Breaks - Part 3

By the time Dean had arrived Sam was gone and Bobby was on the floor, knocked out. "Adam?" Dean said. "Why did you call me instead of going out?"

"Er, indecision?" Adam said.

"You idiot!" Dean yelled as he ran out to help Bobby.

"Dean!" Adam called as he ran after his brother. "I was going to help, but by the time you came it was over."

"Just shut up Adam," Dean said. "Help me get Bobby inside."

"What we gonna just let Sam go?" Adam asked.

"You already did that pretty well," Dean said.

"Alright fine, shutting up," Adam said as he helped Dean get Bobby inside. Once inside it wasn't long before they could wake Bobby up. Once he was awake the three went downstairs to investigate. The door was still locked.

Bobby unlocked and opened the door to the panic room. "I don't understand," Adam said.

"I thought I told you to shut up," Dean said. "How the hell did he get out?"

"Maybe he had help," Bobby pointed out. "Rooms full of busted Devil's Traps."

"Demons?" Dean asked. "Ruby." Adam was going to ask who Ruby was, well obviously a demon but the way Dean said it made it sound like she had done something personal, but remembered Dean's anger with him and decided against it.

"That'd be my guess," Bobby said. Adam really wanted to ask who Ruby was now, since Bobby knew who she was.

"How did she even touch the door?" Dean asked.

"You think she's got the mojo?" Bobby asked in return. Adam was getting really confused here, if this Ruby chick was a demon, she couldn't have opened that door. But if she had something to do with Sam's powers then maybe Sam being the other side helped her open the door. Something didn't seem right to Adam, but he wasn't going to say anything, as far as Dean was concerned it was his fault Sam got away.

"I don't think so," Dean said. "I don't know, man."

"What difference does it make?" Adam said, risking Dean's anger. "I mean, what does it matter how he got out? Shouldn't we be worrying about where he's going?"

Dean, surprisingly didn't tell Adam to shut up. "You got a point there, twerp," Dean said, as a way to let Adam know that he was forgiven - for now. Adam didn't risk calling Dean a jerk in case it revoked that forgiveness. "I'll tell you one thing, though. At this point I hope he's with that demon whore Ruby. Sucking her blood if that's what he thinks he needs."

Now Adam understood why Dean hated Ruby. "Why?" Bobby asked.

"'Cause killing her's the next big item on my to-do list," Dean said. "And if Sam's attached she's a still target."

"I thought you were on call for angel duty?" Bobby asked him.

"I am on call," Dean said. "In my car, on my way to murder the bitch." With that Dean left the room. Adam thought it was a pretty dramatic exit.

Adam followed after Dean. "Dean, there's one problem with your plan," He said.

"What?" Dean answered.

"Sam doesn't want to be found, does he?" Adam said. Without waiting for an answer he continued. "So he'll be like a needle in a needle stack to find."

"Yeah, we'll see," Dean said as they reached the car. Dean got in, driver's side of course. "You coming, or what?" Adam got in, passenger side rather than in the back.

Once they were on the road Bobby called Adam. "Police found my car," Was how Bobby answered. "Abandoned in an alley in Jamestown, North Dakota."

"Right," Adam said. "Hang on, let me put you on speaker." Adam did. "Say that again." Bobby sighed and repeated himself.

"He's switching up," Dean said, glancing at the phone. "Any other cars stolen in Jamestown?"

"Two," Bobby answered. "1999 Honda Civic, blue. Nice and anonymous, like Sam likes."

"Too obvious," Adam said. "He knows we'd know he'd take that."

"What was the other one?" Dean asked, glancing at the phone again.

"White oh-five Escalade with custom rims," Bobby said. "It's a neon sign."

"You're right," Dean said. "He'd never take it."

A light clicked on in Adam's head. "Which would mean that he actually did, right?"

"Exactly," Dean answered.

"You think?" Bobby's voice came down the phone.

"I know that kid," Dean said. "All right, we were heading into town to look for signs of him being there, but know we'll head up to Jamestown. Bobby, you keep on the police databases. We gotta find him quick."

Adam and Dean have been on the road for a while when the phone rings. Adam answers it. "Bobby?"

"Yeah, cops found the Escalade in a ditch outside Elk River," Bobby answered.

"How far away are we?" Adam asked, they'd kept Bobby updated on their whereabouts.

"A couple hours," Bobby said. "I pulled up a weather map, made some calls. There's a town not far from there, Cold Spring. Lighting up with demon signs."

When Bobby started talking about the weather map, Adam put him on speaker. "A good place to look then," Dean said.

"Hey, listen," Bobby said.

"What?" Both brothers said.

"Us finding Sam?" Bobby started. "It's gotta be about getting him back, not pushing him away."

"Right," Dean said. Adam kept quiet, knowing this message was more for Dean than him.

"I know you're mad, Dean," Bobby said. Adam saw Dean's jaw twitch, as if he had clenched his teeth. "I understand. You got a right to be, I'm just saying. Be good to him anyway. You got to get through to him."

Dean grabbed Adam's phone, hung up and then threw it in the back seat. "Dean-"

"Don't," Dean interrupted, Adam didn't.

Adam and Dean pulled up next to the Escalade. "Honeymoon suite," Dean said, anticipating the question Adam was going to ask. "He won't go in the rooms he normally would." Dean anticipated Adam's next question.

"Got it," Adam said. He and Dean then made their way towards the Honeymoon Suite. Once there they hung back, waiting for Sam to leave. They could hear Sam and Ruby talking inside, or Adam assumed it was Ruby from the way Dean tensed when he heard her voice, his grip on the knife she gave them tightening.

After a few minutes, Sam left. Adam and Dean waited a little longer before they entered the room. Ruby was inside.

She looked around as she heard the door open, half expecting Sam's return but really knowing who was there. "Now boys," She said. "Two against one hardly seems fair."

"So?" Dean said. He then lunged for Ruby and the two fell into a fist fight. Adam was unsure how he could help Dean, so he kept a look out for Sam. When Sam did return he tried to defend Ruby, but Adam held him off. Sam, of course, being 6'4" and having been a hunter a lot longer than Adam, knocked Adam out all too easily. "No let her go!" Sam yelled as he tried to pull Dean away from Ruby, wrenching the knife from his hands. "Just take it easy."

Adam groggily pulled himself over as he woke. He really was getting annoyed with being knocked out. "I feel like Jason Grace," He muttered.

"Well, it must have been some party you two were having," Dean said. "Considering how hard you tried to keep us from crashing it." Adam was watching from the floor, not quite sure what was going on at the minute. "Solid try, but we're here." Oh yeah, Adam thought. Getting Sam back from Ruby. He forced himself up into a sitting position, heading spinning.

"Dean," Sam said, trying to draw Dean away from Ruby. "I'm glad you're here. Look. Let's talk about this." Oh sure, Adam thought. Now you want to talk instead of knock people out.

"Soon as she's dead," Dean said. "We can talk all you want."

"Ruby, get out of here!" Sam yelled. Adam really didn't think he should let that happen, but he couldn't think of a way to get to her.

"No, she's not going anywhere," Dean says, but fails to stop her. Adam is still a little delirious and has no idea if he was supposed to try and stop her or not. Sam watched as Ruby left. "She's poison, Sam!" Dean all but yelled.

"Yeah, she's poison," Adam said. "Why'd you knock me out? Because she's poison!"

"It's not what you think Dean," Sam said, he sounded desperate, as if he was trying to convince himself as well as his brother (although one of them was only semi-conscious).

"Look what she did to you," Dean sounded distraught, distressed and pissed all at once. "I mean, she up and vanishes for weeks at a time, leaves you cracking for another hit-"

Sam cut across his brother. "She was looking for Lilith."

Dean scowls at Sam. "That's French for manipulating you ten ways from Sunday," he says.

"You're wrong, Dean," Sam said.

"Sam, you're lying to yourself," Dean says. "I- We just want you to be okay. You would do the same for us. You know you would."

"Just listen," Sam said. He held up his hands and realised the knife was still in it, so he throws it on to the bed. "just listen," He repeated. "For a second. We got a lead on a demon close to Lilith. Come with us Dean, Adam too. We'll do this together."

"That sounds great as long as it's you, me and Ad," Dean said. "demon bitch is a deal breaker. So you can kiss her goodbye, we can go right now."

"I can't," Sam said. Dean turned away, nodding. Adam felt like kicking Sam really hard, now if only his legs would obey him. "Dean, I need her to help me kill Lilith. I know you can't wrap your head around it, but maybe one day you'll understand." Adam severely doubted that, so did Dean. "I'm the only one who can do this Dean."

Dean turned back to face Sam. "No, you're not the one who's gonna do this," He said.

"Right," Sam said, a sarcastic laugh hidden behind his speech. "That's right, I forgot. The angels think it's you."

"You don't think I can?" Dean asked, betrayal twinged his tone.

"No you can't," Sam said, clearly trying not to offend Dean. "You're not strong enough." Adam thought that was rich coming from the guy who felt he needed to drink demon blood to kill a demon.

"And who the hell are you?" Dean said. Adam nearly laughed. He was the one with the head injury, surely Dean remembered who Sam was, right?

Oh, oh oh! Adam suddenly realised he didn't mean literally.

"I'm being practical here," Sam said, sounding slightly self important. "I'm doing what needs to be done."

"Yeah?" Dean asked. "You're not gonna do a single damn thing!"

"Stop bossing me around, Dean," Sam said. Dean did seem kind of bossy, Adam thought. No we need to get Sam. Adam pushed himself up right, on to very wobbly legs.

"Sam, we're just trying to help you," He said. "We don't want you-"

But Sam interrupted him. "Look, my whole life, you take the wheel, you call the shots and I trust you because you're my brother," Sam was looking directly at Dean and Adam felt slightly excluded. Not only had he been knocked out and interrupted by Sam, now he was being ignored. He felt like this demon blood thing came before him. "Now I'm asking you, for once, trust me."

"No," Dean said. His eyes looked damp from where Adam was standing. "You don't know what you're doing, Sam."

"Yes," Sam said, quite a bit of force behind that one syllable. "I do."

"Then that's worse," Dean said, his voice sounding raw.

"Why?" Sam asked. "Look I'm telling you-"

Dean interrupted Sam. Adam felt like he had been avenged. "Because it's not something that you're doing, it's what you are! It means-" Dean cut himself off, choking on the words.

"What?" Sam yelled. "No. Say it." Sam had tears in his eyes now as well.

"It means you're a monster," Dean said. A tear ran down his cheek as Sam threw a punch. Dean went down hard. Almost as hard as Adam had but Dean was still conscious. He got up. Watched Sam for a moment. He threw a punch back at Sam.


	10. When the Levee Breaks - Part 4

Sam dodged Dean's punch and Dean stumbled into Adam. They both fell and broke the bed side table. Sam went to punch Dean, who blocked it and threw a punch back at Sam. "You don't want to do this Sammy," Dean said.

"It's Sam, Dean," Sam said, his voice cold as ice as he kicked Dean in the stomach, knocking him backwards. Adam dodged out of the way and went for Sam.

"Sam, this isn't like you," Adam yelled as he tried to keep out of the way of the continuing fight. He didn't want to fight Sam, he knew how that would end. How it already had ended once.

"How would you know, Adam," Sam said. "You've not been with us long."

That struck Adam harder than any punch would. "I would've thought I had a good idea of how my brothers behaved from the time I've spent with you. I know it's not long, but if I know anything it's that bonds can form faster than light. And I really hoped that that meant that you would show me the real you."

Sam looked like he was stung by Adam's words. They hurt, Adam could tell. Dean threw a punch at Sam. Sam threw one back at Dean. By this time the entire room was in tatters. Little was unbroken.

Dean's nose was bleeding and Sam threw his semi-limp form to the ground. "Move Adam," Sam said.

"No," Adam said. "I know you better than this Sam."

"No," sam said. "You really don't." Sam shoved his younger brother out of the way and stood in the doorway for a moment.

"Sammy, if you walk out that door," Dean said, planning on striking a nerve where no blow could hurt. "Don't you ever come back." Sam turns to Dean, a determined look on his face. Then he leaves.


	11. Lucifer Rising part 1

Adam doesn't understand why Bobby is taking what Dean told Sam to be such a big deal. Of course, he does feel out of the loop quite a lot when it comes to his brothers, but this feels different. It feels like something he should know, but doesn't. "-Dean?" Bobby said. "Dean! You listen to a word I said?"

"Yeah, I heard you," Dean said. "I'm not calling him." Adam would call Sam himself, but Dean should be the one to do this.

"Don't make me get my gun, boy," Bobby said.

With that Dean finally turned away from the window. "We are damn near kickoff of Armageddon," Dean said, anger seeping into his relatively calm tone. "Don't you think we got bigger fish at the moment?"

"I know you're pissed," Bobby said, trying to placate Dean. "And I'm not making apologies for what he's done, but he's you-"

"Blood?" Dean cut across Bobby. "He's my blood, is that what you were gonna say?"

"He's our brother," Adam said. "That's what you were going to say, isn't it Bobby?"

"Exactly," Bobby agreed with Adam. "He's your brother. And he's drowning."

"Bobby," Dean said, sounding defeated. "I tried to help him. We tried to help him. Look what happened."

"So try again," Bobby said, matter-of-factly.

"It's too late," Dean said.

"There's no such thing," Bobby said.

"Have to agree with Bobby there Dean," Adam said. "It's never too late to get it right."

"No, dammit!" Dean yelled. "No. I gotta face the facts. Sam never wanted part of this family. HE hated this life growing up," Dean was growling his words out. "Ran away to Stanford first chance he got. Now it's like deja vu all over again." Dean sat down and slumped in his chair. "Well, I am sick and tired of chasing him. Screw him, he can do what he wants."

"You hardly mean that," Adam said, scowling at Dean's completely opposite behaviour.

"Yes, I do Adam," Dean said. "Sam's gone. He's gone. I'm not even sure if he's my brother anymore. If he ever was."

Bobby turns and puts his weight on the balls of his hands. He swept them across the table knocking books and papers to the floor. Adam was shocked, he hadn't expected Bobby to behave like that. I'm mean sure the old guy was grumpy, but he wasn't violent. At least, not to this extent and not to one of the three of them. Bobby then took deliberate strides towards Dean, almost stalking him. Dean stood. "You stupid, stupid son of a bitch!" Bobby yelled at Dean. "Well, boo hoo, I am so sorry your feelings are hurt, princess! Are you under the impression that family's supposed to make you feel good?! Make you an apple pie, maybe? They're supposed to make you miserable! That's why they're family!"

"I told him," Dean said. "'You walk out that door, don't come back' and he walked out anyway! That was his choice!"

"You sound like a whiney brat," Bobby told Dean. After a brief pause he amended himself. "No, you sound like your dad. Well, let me tell you something. Your dad was a coward."

"My dad was a lot of things, Bobby, but a coward?" Dean said. Adam nearly spoke out to agree with Dean there, but thought this was the wrong time to agree with Dean on anything.

"He'd rather push Sam away than reach out to him," Bobby said. "He'd rather keep Adam a secret then tell any of the three of you the others exist. Well, that don't strike me as brave. You are a better man than your daddy ever was. So do us all a favour. Don't be him."

Dean turned back to stare out of the window. Suddenly he frowned in confusion. He turned back to face the room and found himself in a large rather ornately decorated room. He had no idea where he is or what he's doing there. Castiel appeared in Dean's line of sight. "Hello Dean, it's almost time," The angel said.


End file.
